For a number of years there has been an avid interest in the firing of model rockets as a recreational hobby. The firing of model rockets, requires a fail-safe ignition system because the firing of even small rockets generates dangerous amounts of energy, especially heat energy, which if unfettered, could inflict serious harm.
Multiple rocket launches usually require simultaneous firings which in the past were more difficult to control because of the problems encountered with resistance wire igniters as taught by Wait (U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,763) in which a resistance wire heats and ignites a burnable igniter cord. Resistance wiring in order to provide sufficient heat for a sure burn usually requires substantial electrical power, which heretofore is usually supplied by batteries.
The use of a two wire igniter assembly, complicated by resistor attachment, sometimes led to a no burn situation, or a safety problem because of the clutter of wiring in and around the rocket.
McAllister, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,120, teaches the use of a thin conductive metal foil which partially alleviated the heavy reliance on battery power. McAllister also disclosed the use of a pyrotechnic bead to complete a fuel combustion cycle which was initiated by a two wire electrical system.
In addition to the obvious safety considerations, the manufacture and distribution of rockets and rocket accessories requires competitive pricing so that both sure and safe design and economy of production are essential goals in the evolution of rocketry and are a prime objective of the present invention.